1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an automatic teller machine.
2. Description of Related Art
An user interface module is provided in an automatic teller machine. The user interface module is usually secured to the automatic teller machine by screws. Generally, service or maintenance of the automatic teller machine is often needed. So it is very inconvenient when it comes to disassembling the interface module from the automatic teller machine.